Bluebellpaw
"Give me breadcakes please" - Bluebellpaw on wiki chat Bluebellpaw or call me Bluebell, i'm an apprentice in BlogClan. My mentor is Sunny. Description of me i am very crazy, weird, huge spongebob fan, but i'm nice. i'm a fluffy, long-furred dark gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. How I got into Warriors when i was in the 3rd grade my friend had bought these books and i asked to read a couple and that's how it began and i have now a bunch of arcs, novellas, super editions, mangas and field guides. How I discovered BlogClan i saw where some of the facts about the cats on the warriors wiki and then i was first introduced to BlogClan well i waited a month until i joined on January 23rd, 2017 as Bluebellkit. Fan Fictions my first fanfic is the Missing Switch which was a parody of Warriors and then after that book i wrote another fanfic which was an arc called Beginning of an Era and wrote the first book of that arc, A New Era and then yeah. Missing Switch is getting a sequel called Forest of Secrets of Secrets which is obviously a parody title of Forest of Secrets. i haven't done these fanfics in awhile, but i hope to continue and i'm very sorry for the hiatus, probably you don't care though. How I joined the BlogClan Wiki i just decided to join one day. Live Chats you can find me a lot on the live BlogChat on BlogClan named "Bluebellpaw" and you can find me on the Wiki Live Chat as well and if you don't know my username it's "Bluebell the Sponge" gallery of random stuff |left]] facts about me, yay. *favorite breakfast meal are choccy chip pancakes. *favorite lunch is mac and cheese. *favorite dinner is salad or meatloaf *favorite desert is ice cream *Cats, doggos, birds and snakes are my favorite animals. *Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Star VS the Forces of Evil, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Steven Universe are my favorite cartoons. *favorite book series are, Warriors and Diary of a Wimpy Kid *my favorite warrior cats are Feathertail, Bramblestar, Yellowfang and Jayfeather. *least favorite warrior cats are Daisy, Ferncloud, Rainflower, Lizardstripe. *have three doggos and seven kitties *i like painting. *i love pokemon. *i REALLY love spongebob. *my favorite band is Gorillaz *i'm a huge cat lady *i never capitalize my words though sometimes i do only for names and stuff *i'm entering the seventh grade *i can play violin and clarinet *i love playing with my lego spongebob sets (don't judge please :P) *i play Wizard101 (yes i know i'm a strange one) but currently i stopped because i usually stop playing it during the summer and start playing it again during the school year *i am an American while my ancestry is one quarter Asian (mainly Chinese and Korean) and three quarter European (mainly Polish, i'm Irish but i'm not sure how much Irish i am, and a little bit British and Russian and that's what i remember) *i like exploring the old abandoned BlogClan and the old BlogClan Wiki *breadcakes and bread cats are life *i live in one of the Midwestern states *i may create fan art of you just without even asking :P well it's not really fan art it's usually just drawing a cat face over stuff; maybe sometime in the future i'll try drawing real fan art Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice